tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists
, and ) * Frazier McDaniel ( , and ) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto ( , , and ) * Bettina Stenger ( ) * Margareeta Mäkelä ( and ) * Bosse Almstedt ( ) * Ji-Eun Choe ( and ) * Sakura Hamasaki ( ) * Cúc Phạm ( ) * Andor Årud ( ) * Gregers Clemensen ( ) * Arnþór Jóhannsson ( ) * Khalid El-Ghazzawy ( ) * Zan Lu ( ) * Lian Cheung ( ) * Télesphore Lesauvage ( ) |language= (originally) |released= , , , |publisher= Di Trevixo Family |subject= The best duellists of the current era, ranked in order according to the criteria of the original author, Zanino Di Trevixo. |copies= 4,560 |editions= |uses= * By Transylvanian duelling coaches to scout possible professional duellists. |pages= |copies sold= |qualities= Automatically updates itself upon finding new duellists, improvement in current duellists, and the death of a duellist |hides= x |hideg =jdjdhdh }}Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists is a publication created in order to mark the 100 best known duellists in the world, this was initially used to help rank professional duellists, before the practice was made illegal by the in after Adolphe Pierre's famous massacre of all of his fellow duellists after being disqualified for the use of a strengthening potion after a long cause to ban it due to the inordinate amount of deaths that occurred anyway. It is still used in Transylvania for this purpose, of course. Despite the list's name, members of the list are not required to have killed anyone intentionally or otherwise, though they may have; nor are they required to be aggressive individuals at all. The list refers to how deadly the duellist could be, should they wish to be. Many talented aurors, watch wizards and other honourable people appear on the list alongside dark magic practitioners and other dubious characters. For this reason it was proposed that the list be split into two categories "Good" and "Bad" in after famous dark wizard reached #02 on the list. The proposal was scrapped, however. The list has been handed down for generations as something maintained by the current Di Trevixo heir as a matter of tradition. Histroy Creation in 1439 Use in Professional Duelling Early Years Heyday Fall of Professional Duelling Use in Transylvania Motion to Ban in 1936 Motion to Add Seperate Categories for "Good" and "Bad" Mages in 1945 Use During the Wars Members Key Current List of Members The following shows the current position of each member, the date they were first added to the list, along with an arrow showing whether they've climbed or fallen on the list, or a circle if they are new or their position has yet to change. AidanMoody003.png| Aidan Moody #4 C. ▲ |link=Aidan Moody Lasse008.png| Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) #5 C. ▲ |link=Lasse Weasley Ilona001.png| Ilona Geraikova #7 C. ▼ (Highest Rank Achieved: #01) |link=Ilona Geraikova AyandaMoody001.png| Ayanda Moody (née Nyathi) #24 C. ▼ (Highest Rank Achieved: #03) |link=Ayanda Moody AlastorMoody001.png| Alastor Moody #25 C. ▼ (Highest Rank Achieved: #04) |link=Alastor Moody (TheSnailQueen) AndersE001.png| Anders Eriksson #29 C. ▼ (Highest Rank Achieved: #25) |link=Anders Eriksson MæjaEberhardt001.png| Mæja Eberhardt (née Mikkelsen) #36 C. ▲ |link=Mæja Mikkelsen OttomarVonStade001.png| Ottomar Von Stade #89 C. ● |link=Ottomar Von Stade Azra012.png| Azra Chambers (née ) #90 C. ▼ (Highest Rank Achieved: #85) |link=Azra Weasley Armas01.png| Armas Karppinen #92 C. ▼ (Highest Rank Achieved: #49) |link=Armas Karppinen Former List Members The following are people who were previously on the list, but have since been removed from the list, either due to falling out of being one of the top 100, or dying in one of the top positions. If dead it shows the person's number at their time of death and their highest achieved number. If not dead it shows the year they fell off the list, and the highest rank they ever achieved. KaleviV001.png| Kalevi Vanhanen I Since † 1997 Highest Rank Achieved: #02 Rank At Time of Death: #07 |link=Kalevi Vanhanen I AlbusDumbledore001.png| Since † 1997 Highest Rank Achieved: #01 Rank At Time of Death: #45 |link=w:c:harrypotter:Albus Dumbledore GellertGrindles001.png| Gellért Grindelwald Since † 1998 Highest Rank Achieved: #02 Rank At Time of Death: #50 |link=Gellért Grindelwald (ShotgunsAndSass) KalleKarppinen001.png| Kalle Karppinen Since ✘ 2009 Highest Rank Achieved: #40 Rank At Time of Death: N/A |link=Kalle Karppinen IsidoroSanNicolás003.png| Isidoro San Nicolás Since † 1998 Highest Rank Achieved: #04 Rank At Time of Death: #10 |link=Isidoro San Nicolás Bellatrix001.png| Since † 1998 Highest Rank Achieved: #62 Rank At Time of Death: #79 |link=w:c:harrypotter:Bellatrix Lestrnge Category:Books Category:Wizarding Books Category:Books About Duelling Category:Di Trevixo Family Category:Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists Category:Books Translated by Vespasiano Di Vèneto Category:Books Translated by Frazier McDaniel Category:Magical Books Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:Extra Pages Category:Books Translated by Télesphore Lesauvage Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922